


[ConnerJimmy][Smallville]这样也好

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Smallville 同人文 [22]
Category: Smallville
Genre: ConnerJimmy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 谈到兴意盎然之际，Alexander不知从哪掏出一瓶好酒，酒瓶上还有好看的领结雪花装饰，说是自己私藏很久的，要与他举杯畅饮，然后——天亮了。
Relationships: Conner Kent/Jimmy Olsen, Kon-El | Conner Kent/James "Jimmy" Olsen
Series: Smallville 同人文 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108919





	[ConnerJimmy][Smallville]这样也好

[ConnerJimmy][Smallville]这样也好  
Lost  
注：原作：Smallville  
Cp：Conner Kent/Jimmy Olsen  
Superboy梗+演员梗。众所周知，Conner Kent最出名的代号就是Superboy，但是由于该版Conner尚未出道，所以并无代号。  
而Superboy这个代号，被Eric Summers提前用了。  
而Eric的演员Shawn Ashmore，是Jimmy Olsen的演员Aaron Ashmore（哥哥Henry James Olsen和弟弟成年James Bartholomew Olsen的演员）的孪生兄弟，俩人长得非常像。  
所以，拉个郎。  
当然，文中的Jimmy Olsen，是弟弟James Bartholomew Olsen。  
文章大约发生在“Clark成为Superman、Lex还未从政”期间。

这样也好  
灯红酒绿，莺歌燕舞。  
众星云集，极尽奢华。  
别开生面的LexCorp慈善晚宴上，星球日报的金牌摄影师Jimmy Olsen在拍摄完新闻报道所需的照片后，忙里偷闲，取了一杯好酒，靠在二楼扶手上远远望着他的同事——金牌记者Clark Kent——与宴会主人Lex Luthor窃窃私语，偷得浮生半日闲。  
当然，他没忘记随手拍几张照片。  
一杯饮罢，放回酒杯之时，却意料之外与另一人手手相碰。  
赴宴之人，非富即贵，不可轻视，Jimmy连忙赔罪，抬头却见——  
那是一个青年人。  
虽然着装有些故作老成持重，但是确确实实是个非常年轻的青年人。  
好一个年少有为的青年才俊！  
而那人谦虚谨慎、虚怀若谷，并未呵责于人，反倒大大方方地与自己闲聊起来。  
Jimmy也因此得知了那人的名字：Alexander。  
虽然那人并未提及姓氏，不过Jimmy也并不在意。  
只是没想到，二人相见恨晚，一见如故，越谈越投机的二人，索性找个角落促膝长谈起来。  
高山流水，莫逆于心。

谈到兴意盎然之际，Alexander不知从哪掏出一瓶好酒，酒瓶上还有好看的领结雪花装饰，说是自己私藏很久的，要与他举杯畅饮，然后——  
天亮了。

一觉醒来，Jimmy就发现自己赤身裸体地躺在乱糟糟的豪华酒店大床上，一旁与自己手足相抵的是同样赤身裸体的Alexander。  
发生了什么？！  
难道？！  
惊恐万分的Jimmy慌不迭地穿衣跑路，扔下尚还头昏脑胀昏迷不醒的Alexander，逃之夭夭。

等到狼狈逃窜的Jimmy手忙脚乱地赶回星球日报时，早已日上杆头。  
他，迟到了。  
被脾气越来越暴躁的Perry White劈头盖脸地训斥一顿后，Jimmy失魂落魄地回到自己位置上，关怀备至的Clark连忙溜过来担心地询问他，昨晚怎么突然不见了，有没有没发生什么意外。  
只是，这种事Jimmy怎么能说出口呢。  
扯了个理由，借口外出摄影，Jimmy溜之大吉。

只是，屋漏偏逢连夜雨，船迟又遇打头风。  
在外出摄影、期望靠投入工作忘掉昨晚一切之时，Jimmy突感恶心头晕身无力，随便吃了几片药却还是不见好转，久撑不住之下，Jimmy昏倒在地，意识全无。

待Jimmy悠然转醒，发现自己已被好心人送医，只是——  
Emil Hamilton博士神情凝重，欲言又止。  
百般要求之下，Hamilton博士终于将实情告知。  
Jimmy怀孕了。  
除了男人怀孕这一诡异情况外，经反复检查发现，胚胎形成不过半日；要知道怀孕，最短也要十数天才能查出来啊。  
Hamilton博士建议，Jimmy应该寻求正联帮助。  
然而此时，Jimmy直觉天翻地覆、一团乱麻。对于Hamilton博士的建议，他根本就没有听进去，他唯一想做的就是：  
他要杀了Alexander！！！

然而，Jimmy杀气腾腾地冲出去，却才意识到，他根本不知道Alexander究竟是谁，到底在哪。  
失魂落魄的Jimmy如行尸走肉般游荡回星球日报，只听到Clark兴致勃勃地要向他介绍他的亲戚，好像叫什么Conner Kent的什么人。  
这么多年，Clark一直很照顾自己，不能失礼。  
Jimmy勉强地抬起头，却发现：  
什么Conner Kent，那明明是Alexander！！！

跟他拼了！！！  
鸡飞狗跳，人仰马翻。

费事巴力地被Clark强行拉开后，悲痛欲绝的Jimmy义愤填膺地向Conner讨要说法，然而，Conner对此也是一无所知。  
现下还算冷静的Clark，将二人带至私人办公室，让他们仔仔细细地将昨晚的事情细细道来，他来分析。

终于——  
真相大白。

当年Clark与Lois的订婚派对上，Zatanna Zatara曾送过几瓶魔法啤酒，当时还剩下几瓶，Clark随手将其扔冰柜最深处里了。  
后来Conner在冰柜里把酒翻出来，看酒瓶装饰得很漂亮，以为是Clark私藏的什么好酒，就偷偷顺走了。  
不过当年他们喝了也只是耍酒疯罢了，没想到这酒喝了还会造成这种后果啊。

不过，既然知道原因，那么就好办了——  
找Zatanna。  
结果，好不容易把Zatanna请来后，才知道，这魔法啤酒都十几年年，早过期了；不过可能它跟冰柜里别的什么东西放一起放久了产生反应，可能会有什么意料之外的例如催情一类的效用；至于怀孕，这虽然与魔法也有关，但是更多的还是因为Conner的外星血脉；不过Zatanna用魔法检查后保证，那个胚胎就是个普通胚胎，不是啥怪物；不过男人没有子宫，即便是能怀孕，胚胎附着在内脏器官上，也会损害母体，最终使其内脏衰竭而死；所以，孩子必须打掉。  
Jimmy当然果断答应，毕竟，他还要活命呢。  
不过，他意识到，既然Conner是外星人，又是Clark的亲戚，那么不言而喻Clark也是外星人了；所以，为啥他现在才注意到Clark跟Superman长得一模一样？！  
如此。。。Conner就是。。。Superboy？

正当Zatanna准备施法帮Jimmy打胎之际，Clark的电话响了，Lex Luthor如丝绸一般顺滑的声线从电话中流淌而出。  
Lex表示，他一直监听Clark，正好听到了他们方才的谈话。他表示可以提供帮助，LexCorp旗下有许多实验室可以进行胚胎培育，Jimmy打掉的胚胎可以交于他培育。  
毕竟，那是他孙子。  
这样也好。

所以，Alexander Luthor？

只是，数月后，胚胎快速培育成人，Superman和Superboy就闯进实验室，强行把孩子带走了。  
毕竟，前车之鉴，可不能让Luthor家养娃。  
然而，数天后，Jimmy与娃一起消失匿迹，遍寻无踪。  
再也没有出现过。

多年以后，一名跟Jimmy年轻时一模一样的Superboy，现于人世。

造化弄人，谁解天意。  
这样。。。也好？？  
不好。


End file.
